The Tribe of the Tiny Island
This is The Tribe of the Tiny Island! You may come here whenever you want to ask questions, chat, and much more! Known For The Tribe of the Tiny Island is known for being a cross of a tribe and a clan. They follow the Warrior Code, attend gatherings and believe in ForeverClan, but use tribe names. This has the exception of the leaders, who take the shortened version of their name (Long Shadows at Dawn = Shadows) and add the suffix -star. However the warriors are divided into groups Land gaurdes and hunters. Land Guards are cats that gaurd the camp and territory. They are also occasionally known for water powers. Leader, Deputy, and Medicine Cat Leader * Wavestar - '(Wave That Crashes On To Land) light russet-brown she-cat (Bellastar) Deputy * '''Oak that Grows Forever '- Brown tom with white underbelly Medicine Cat * 'Bird That Sings Before Dawn '- Gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes Hunters and Guards Guards * '''Tortoise With Spikes On Shell-(Tortoise) black tom with white spots and ice blue eyes * Sky of Colorful Flames '- Ginger and blue gray tabby with bright amber eyes * '''Song Of Fallen Tree '- Black tom with white extremities Hunters * 'Turtle That Swims Near Bay '- Gray she-cat with white patches and ice blue eyes * 'Whisper of Morning Wind '- Blue-gray she-cat with green eyes * 'Peak Of Jagged Mountain '- White tom with brown and black patches (not quite calico) * 'Shattered Ice in Darkness '- Black she-cat with vivid blue eyes (Cryptic_Lynx) Apprentices * 'Mouse With Long Tail '- As name describes, mousy tom with an unusually long tail and dark eyes * 'Peach Tree with Short Branches '- White she-cat with light gray patches and spots * '''Midnight's Torn Thoughts - Black she-cat with yellow eyes that can shine red in the correct light (Cryptic_Lynx) Kits, Queens, and Elders Queens * Snow That Falls From Sky '- White she-cat with jet-black paws (think Blackstar) * '''Orange Flame in Darkness '(Kits on the way) - Orange tabby she-cat (same as Firestar/princess) Snow's kits * '''Sun That Sinks In Water - Black tom with white socks * Lone Sparkling Star '- Tiny runt of a she-cat, black with white socks and stripes * '''Moon That Shines Brightly '- White she-cat with black paws Elders * '''Ocean That Is Forever - Gray tom that appears blue * 'Moonlight's Quiet Song '- Black she-cat that is often shown to be purple in light Clan Characteristics In the Tribe of the Tiny Island, kits get to choose their path upon becoming apprentices. They can either become a Hunter or a Guard, both of which are worthy positions. Some aspire to be the medicine cat, or even the leader. As the Clans do not have separate Hunters and Guards, either a Hunter or a Guard can become deputy, and then leader. Like deathberries in the Clans, certain starfish are extremely poisonous to the Tribe cats. Kits are constantly warned never to eat them. Food * Fish (Most often) * Otters * Turtles (Less often, because they're hard to separate from the shell) * Mice * Beavers * platypi * Starfish (The edible kind) Common Fur Colors * Blue-gray * White * Sandy ginger * Black * Rarely, tortoiseshell and calico Category:Tribes